


A Life To The Greater Good Of Science

by Cecil_hailtheglowcloud



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_hailtheglowcloud/pseuds/Cecil_hailtheglowcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be a few chapters long.<br/>Cecil is in love with the beautiful scientist Carlos, but is Carlos in love with Cecil? Or is he just using Cecil for his own personal reasons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is just the intro.

\-----------------------------------------

Carlos scribbled into his notepad. He had taken a few trips to the local radio station to get some information, it seemed to be the easiest way to ask the whole town whatever he needed, and the strange blond man was always eager to help him. It seemed that he had a crush on him, which he supposed was good, that was definitely making it easier on him as far as asking for favors. Maybe, he thought, he could use this to his advantage. Take his crush and use it. It was for science after all.

He nodded to himself, deciding that the next day he would call him and ask him to dinner. Yeah, that was a perfect idea. Turning the notebook page, he started doodling. Doodling the odd tattoos that he had seen on the radio host, the tattoos that were ever-changing and often materializing based on the man’s emotions, and his eye, the third eye on his forehead that seemed to never blink. It didn’t seem real, maybe it wasn’t? No. This is Night Vale. He couldn’t just assume something wasn’t real. Nothing in this town was normal. Not even he felt the same here. Chewing on the end of his pen, he lost himself I thought.

How would he do any sort of experiments? His hair would definitely be a great thing to test. Was his DNA even similar to that of a human’s? Was he human? His blood would be difficult to get hold of…. Also a sample from the materialized tentacle like appendages that surfaced from his skin. Maybe Cecil would be compliant with a few tests, and if not, well, what’s a life to the greater good of science?


	2. No Price too High For Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil's first date (not the same as the Podcast date)  
> Is Carlos Falling for the radio host?  
> I'm making the chapters short for a reason.

“I’m so glad you asked me out tonight!” Cecil exclaimed, propping his elbows on the table and folding his hands together under his chin. “So tell me something about you? What do you do for fun other than science?” He stared at Carlos with oddly purple eyes.

“Well,” he began, taking a sip of the water that he didn’t remember being brought. “I’m happily married to science, however,” He raised an eyebrow and mimicked Cecil’s pose, folding his hands under his stubbly chin. He had to really sell this date or he would never be able to do any work.

“I occasionally go on dates with adorable radio hosts, and it is by far my favorite of hobbies.”  
This made Cecil flush an almost purple color and his tattoos squirmed across his arms. Carlos had never seen the odd color appear on the man’s face before. Could this be what color his blood was? Was it just an illusion created by the weird lighting in the restaurant? He bulled a small note pad and city approved writing utensil from his breast pocket and began scribbling in it quickly.

“What’s that?” Cecil stretched out his neck curiously, trying to read the paper. The scientist looked up quickly, shoved the pad back into his shirt, trying to come up with a valid excuse.

“W-well… I was just… writing down everything I like about you.” He grinned. This threw the radio host a little, he furrowed his eyebrows for a split second before smiling like a total dork.

“Awww, that’s so sweet!”

Good, he fell for that.

“Yep, that’s me. Super sweet.” He laughed casually. He didn’t want Cecil to catch onto him. That wouldn’t be good at all, there was too much on the line. He just needed to try to act as calm and cool and into the man as much as he possibly could. Even more important, he needed to not let himself get too emotionally involved, that could compromise the whole plan.

After another few minutes of listening to Cecil talk about his work and a lot about a floating cat in the men’s restroom at the station, he would take samples from the cat if he wasn’t terribly allergic, their food was brought and he tried to enjoy the strange food, but it tasted almost like pond sludge, and seemed to be covered in blood. Alright so he didn’t know what pond sludge tasted like, but he knew what it smelled like, and it was just as bad. Whatever it was, it was tough, but Cecil seemed to eat it easy enough. He even continued talking. All he could do was nod and laugh every once in a while so it wasn’t too obvious how much he really didn’t want to be here and just wanted to go home.

Occasionally the blond gave him a weird look. Was he eating wrong? Whatever he was looking at him for he just brushed it off and continued nodding. Cecil’s voice wasn’t bad to listen to, but he sort of just kept talking. Carlos wasn’t sure if he was even chewing his food, it seemed like he hadn’t even taken a breath the whole time. Did he not need air? It took all his will power to not pull his note pad out and start writing again.

At some point he seemed to be almost acting out whatever it was he was talking about with his hands, it was pretty funny, almost adorable. No. Carlos, no. Nothing about him was adorable. Nothing was cute, or even attractive. He must have actually started shaking his head, because Cecil had asked him if he was alright, and he could feel his face heat up.

“It’s nothing. Just a little hot in here.”

“Well I’m done if you’re done.”

“Yeah, maybe we should go outside.” Perfect save. Without even giving the blond a chance to reach in his pockets, he left money on the table. Enough to pay for both of them and at least a 45% tip. No price is too high for science.


	3. Kiss

The air outside was cool, or as cool as it can be in the desert, and it felt kind of nice. He hadn’t realized that it really was hot inside the restaurant but man, there was a huge difference.

Cecil skipped out happily behind him and leaned against the scientist’s car. This didn’t sit well with him of course, but he just let it slide. The radio host continued talking about whatever he damn well pleased, Carlos wasn’t listening.

“It’s getting late.” He said looking up at the almost black sky, aside from the lights that could be seen above the Arby’s.

“It is isn’t it?” Cecil sounded almost happy about the fact.

“We should go. I’ll drive you home.” He pulled the keys out of his pocket and Cecil didn’t protest in the slightest.

“I just live down the road a ways.” He almost sang. Carlos pulled out of the parking lot and drove slowly down the street, the speed limit being a painful 17 MPH. He tried to think of things he could do to make the man next to him fall for him more than he already had. The drove for only a few moments in silence before Cecil started babbling again.

They pulled up in front of his house, it bugged him that he had left the lights on, and he was still talking. This irritated Carlos and he tried his best to listen as long as he could before snapping.

“Shut up Cecil!” He barked out. The blond shut his mouth instantly, looking incredibly hurt. He panicked. He couldn’t screw this up now. He grabbed Cecil’s face and pulled him in for a quick, gentle kiss.

Cecil wasn’t sure how to how to react and when Carlos pulled away the blonde’s face was blank for a second before he started grinning like an idiot. His smile was so cu- wait, no! It wasn’t cute, it wasn’t cute at all.

He got out of the car, closing it quietly and walked towards his house, struggling with his keys and turned to wave and smile before walking in and closing the door. Carlos sat there in his car for a moment, making sure Cecil got in alright. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He almost blew his whole plan with that outburst. This was going to be a difficult thing to pull off if he couldn’t keep his anger in check.


	4. Yes

Carlos sat at his desk, doodles and notes about a certain blonde radio host scattered all over, along with a few empty coffee cups. He had been up for 2 days straight and he couldn’t find anything about Cecil that seemed odd other than the extra appendages, wriggling tattoos, and the purple eye that didn’t even seem to be attached to him in any way. He ruffled his hair and laid his head down on the desk. The odd lavender tint that appeared on Cecil’s cheeks was what boggled him the most. How was such a thing even remotely possible?

The Big Bang Theory theme song rang loudly in his empty lab, startling him upright. He grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID. Cecil Palmer. He glanced at the clock behind him, it didn’t really work, at least not with the accurate time, but by the time it read, he assumed the radio host was done with his show.

He swiped his finger across the screen and tried his hardest to not sound tired.

“Hello, science speaking.” He knew the way he answered his phone was weird, but he didn’t care, he thought it was funny.

“Carlos~” Cecil’s voice was louder than usual in his ear, causing him to hold the phone a few inches away.

“Good evening Cecil, I assume your show went well.”

“Doesn’t it always? Have you been listening? I cant seem to stop talking about you!” Carlos rolled his eyes.

“Is that right?” He tried to sound interested. “I haven’t been listening, what were you saying about me?”

“Oh, you know, just talking about your hair, how amazing you are, the date the kiss~”

“Wait a second, what? You talked about that on your show? Isn’t that a little personal, Cecil….” He sounded obviously irritated.

“Well um… I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would upset you.” His voice was quieter than before. Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, its alright Ceece. Don’t worry about it.” He sighed.

“Oh! That reminds me of why I called!” He seemed to bounce back to normal rather fast. “I got a few calls today from some curious people, especially old woman Josie.”

“And what exactly were they curious about?”

“Us. They wanted to know if we were dating, isn’t that funny, I didn’t want to answer anybody before talking to you about it.”

Carlos stayed quiet for a moment. This could be perfect. If he were to be in an intimate relationship with his future subject, then it would be that much easier to get him to agree to whatever he wanted. If, that is, he could try not to snap on him again like he did the other night in the car. He grinned to himself.

“Cecil, I would love to hear you answer that question on your show tomorrow.”

“Oh? What do you want me to say?” Cecil sounded eager and a lot more excited than even Carlos expected.

“I want you to tell them yes obviously.”


	5. “Cecil how are you dry?”

It had been about a week since Carlos had agreed to be official with Cecil, and the blond was supposed to be coming over tonight after work for dinner. He wasn’t sure exactly what time Cecil got off since none of the clocks in Night Vale actually worked, but he rushed to clean up just in case.

Why was he trying to make his house look nice? It wasn’t like he actually cared for the radio host and his amazing blond hair and glowing purple eyes. He was just interesting to him, all he wanted was to take samples from him and run a few experiments, maybe even find out if his bodily functions were the same as that of a normal human like himself.

The doorbell rang and he ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his shirt before opening the door. Cecil stood on the other side, wearing an almost see through tank top with a cat wearing a large pair of headphones printed on whatever fabric the garment was made of, and a pair of white cut off jeans. Also, at some point it had started pouring rain.

“Cecil how are you dry?” Carlos was totally puzzled. Cecil didn’t seem to have a single drop on him, but the rain came down violently behind him.

The radio host turned to look at the rain and ran his hand over the top of his head shrugging.

“Good luck I suppose.” He laughed.

The scientist simply shook his head and stepped aside so that Cecil could walk in. He watched as the radio host admired his small home, squinting closely at things and making odd clicking noises when he seemed to be pleased with what he found.

“Your house is quite nice, Carlos.” He grinned, sniffing the air and wandering into the kitchen. “Do I smell Indian food?”

“Yes actually, I found a rather nice Indian place at the edge of town that wasn’t too bad.” He felt almost proud of himself. It was the only place in town that he had gone that he wasn’t taken to by Cecil or one of his coworkers. He had found it by himself, and yes, may have been a bit proud of himself. Especially since the restaurant wasn’t even on the city map. (Which had made up directions on it, not North, South, East, or West.)

“Really? Its back huh?” The blond pulled up a chair to the rather small dining room table and started opening the boxes.

“Back?”

“Yeah, that place disappears and reappears all the time. Sometimes with people still in it. Haven’t you noticed that its not on the maps? We can’t have something on the map if it isn’t always there now can we? That would be abnormal.” He smiled brightly at the food and Carlos shuddered.

What if it had disappeared with him inside of it? Would he end up in another dimension? Would he die? Would everyone just forget about him? All the questions in his mind were so awful, and yet, it would be an amazing scientific discovery to see where the small food chain would go when it left Night Vale. Maybe if he- No that would be ridiculous. He shook his head and sat down across from Cecil, grabbing a plate and forking the contents of a few boxes onto his plate.

 


	6. The Mark of the Duck

Carlos sat up quickly at the sound of his alarm. He ran his fingers through his hair, regretting touching his throbbing head at all. He squinted his eyes at the calendar across the room and sighed. Why was his alarm set for a day he didn’t even have to work?

He picked up his phone, unlocking it, blinded by the screen he had, yet again, forgot to turn the brightness down on. 15 messages?!

 

_Hey Carlos, just wanted to say thank you for the invite. It was fantastic. And the drinks were amazing. But not as amazing as your hair. ;)_

 

Jeez, that’s why his head hurt so much….. He didn’t remember drinking at all.

 

_I hope you remember that we made plans tomorrow. I’m sure you won’t. I’ll remind you._

 

_We have plans tomorrow~_

 

_Lots of plans_

 

_So many PLANS_

 

This was just ridiculous.

 

_By the way, don’t be mad when you walk into the kitchen. You broke it, not me._

 

_I hope you read these before you get up, or you’ll already be mad when you get this._

 

“What did I break?”

 

_And by the way, your shirt is in the dishwasher._

 

“My shirt?” He looked down, not at all surprised that he wasn’t even wearing a shirt. He decided it would be best to just stop reading and clean up whatever mess he made in his drunken state.

He pulled his covers off, and before he could even get a foot on the floor, he looked down, red faced, to see that he hadn’t been wearing bottoms either. Not even his boxers were anywhere in sight. Quickly, h picked up his phone and began scrolling through Cecil’s army of text messages.

 

_I finally had to put you to bed when you decided that stripping seemed like a good idea to be the ‘dinner entertainment’_

 

“OH MY GLOW CLOUD WHY?!”

 

 

_By the way, you have the oddest birth mark on your butt. It looks like a duck. ;)_

 

This could not be happening. Just over a week, and already Cecil had seen him naked. It wasn’t even a real relationship, it was for science, and science only, damn it, and it had gotten farther than it should already.

 

“ _Funniest thing, I wasn’t expecting anything to look the way it did. Not that it’s a bad thing~”_

 

Why….

 

“ _You gotta show me that again sometime”_

 

He scientist shuddered at what horrors could possibly be in the man’s pants, or if there was anything a all for that matter. However, it made him curious as to how the town-famous radio host would ‘mate’. He pondered this for moment and smirked.

 

Maybe taking this fake relationship a little farther wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Who cares if Cecil would gain farther feelings for him, eventually he was just going to dissect the man and study his body. He shivered with excitement at the thought of it.

 

Discovering something new. Something nobody had seen before.

 

And even better, he would get to force a bond between the two, having a better understanding of the way Cecil thought and acted. Maybe even how things like him acted, if there were any.

 

He scrambled from is bed, threw on a pair of shorts and his glasses, and wondered out to the living room. He searched through a small side table by he couch before finally finding a small black notebook. He would write a ne plan to get into Cecil’s mind and even, into his bead.

 

It was strictly for science.

 


	7. Light Up Shoe Laces

Carlos walked along side the odd blond, unable to stop staring at the man. Cecil wore a bright yellow, open rain coat with a flannel shirt tied around his waist underneath. His purple and tan shoes with, what seemed to be light up shoe laces, didn’t mach by any one other that Cecil’s standards. Not to mention the horrid loose fitting tank top he wore, that seemed have images all over it from a Japanese comic of some kind.

Despite the ridiculous color schemes, the horrible outfit still seemed to look alright on him. Maybe he could look good in anything. Carlos looked down at his basic blue jeans and tennis shoes. Maybe he was the one who dressed oddly in this town. His Flash shirt wasn’t helping, he had gotten many questions as to why he would wear such an odd shirt with a lightning bold on it.

Nobody knew anything about comics around here other than Cecil.

 

“Oooh! Maybe we should walk alongside the dog park? We could check it out while were there too!” The radio host seemed a little over excited about something that was deemed illegal.

 

“Isn’t that a bad idea Ceece? I mean, we’re not supposed to go near there. Not that it wouldn’t be fascinating and scientific, but maybe it would be better to do something else.” He raised his eyebrow at the man, who of course wasn’t paying attention, but instead, digging through his pocket for his phone.

 

“You’re right. What are interns for?” he grinned as he quickly typed out a message to his ‘intern of the week’, Dana.

 

The dark haired man didn’t care for Dana too much, and it seemed that she didn’t care for him either. When he had first met the girl, she seemed uneasy, almost like she was scared of Carlos, but after a few visits to the station, he hypothesized that maybe it could be something else.

Dana was almost rude and cocky around Carlos. She interrupted the man whenever he started talking to Cecil or even got too close to him. This had bothered him for about a week now. Dana has been the longest intern at the station since Carlos had come to town a few months back, and that alone seemed especially odd about her.

 

“You’re going to make the child go to the dog park? What if she went missing?” Just the thought made him smile slightly. Luckily, Cecil didn’t see it.

 

“Relax, I have her do a ton of stuff that she never gets caught doing.” He turned and smiled at him. “We should go somewhere on the other side of town though. If she sees us together she won’t leave us alone.”

 

Carlos stiffened.

 

“What do you mean, ‘won’t leave us alone’?” The confusion on his face was as obvious as a question mark tattooed on his forehead, but of course, Cecil didn’t see it.

 

“She’s not a huge fan of you. She thinks you’re a bad person or something. This one time, in the studio after you had left, she actually told me that she thought you might try and hurt me.” He laughed, grabbing the scientist’s arm, and guiding him in the opposite direction.

 

“Well she’s nuts then.” He smiled at the blond, pulling back the arm Cecil grabbed, and forcing him to come closer to him. “I would never, and could never hurt you.” He grabbed Cecil around the waist and pulled him into a soft, yet long kiss, causing the radio host to melt in his arms.

 

It was official.

 

The intern had to go.

 


	8. The Dog Park

Cecil had dragged Carlos to, what seemed like a small park. It was a large grassy area, about the size of a parking lot, there was a single swing, a slide, and a few benches. He just decided to say it was a park.

The blond man smiled brightly. At some point he had grabbed Carlos’s hand, and trying to make it believable as possible, he hadn’t pulled away.

 

He had been babbling on about something that Carlos wasn’t paying attention to for a few moments before he heard another voice and scowled.

 

“Cecil!” The teen had called from the other side of the ‘park’. Dana ran over to the two hand Cecil had let go of Carlos’s hand to stand and hug the girl. This annoyed Carlos slightly, but he wouldn’t admit it to himself.

 

“Dana! Did you go to the dog park already?” The girl’s face lit up as she pulled her phone off and shoved the screen into the blond’s face.

 

“I took a picture even!” The scientist noticed that she was covered in dirt and had a few scratches on one leg and both arms. “I got to the top if the wall and managed to get this!” The image was blurry and the bottom half was gray, obviously the wall, bit the rest of the image was an orange brown color, almost like sand. This concerned him.

 

“I fell once I got to the top of the wall, but kind of got it. There wasn’t any grass in the park.” She pouted, looking at the screen for herself. “Maybe they haven’t planted any yet. It all looked like ugly dirt. But the part you’ll really love is that the park is so much bigger inside!”

 

Cecil clapped his hands together once, obviously excited about the news.

 

“I knew I could count on you, Dana!” He turned to Carlos, his grin looking almost fake with how wide it was. “Isn’t that interesting?!” Carlos almost smiled before he noticed the girl glaring at him from behind the other man.

 

“I suppose so. Perhaps though, Your eyes may have been playing a trick on you. It can’t be bigger than it looks. It’s a small walled off area. Small. Area.” He repeated himself, almost sounding like Cecil during his broadcasts.

 

Dana fumed.

 

“It was bigger! The area outside only takes up a city block, but I couldn’t even see an end for what seemed like miles on the inside!”

 

“Impossible.” He scoffed, smirking and looking up at her from the bench, earning a growl from the intern.

 

As if nothing had happened, Cecil turned back o Dana and rested his hand on her shoulder. “You did great. Can you e-mail me the photo?” She smiled once more and nodded, pulling out her phone and typing away.

 

“Well,” Cecil started, slipping his raincoat, that Carlos didn’t even notice him take off, back on. “I should be going. I have a night broadcast to do. The news isn’t going to tell itself.” He chuckled at his own joke. “Would you want to maybe come over when I’m done, Carlos?”

 

“I would love to, love.” He smiled, a little forced, but as usual, Cecil couldn’t tell the difference. He stood and grabbed the man’s waist, kissing him on the lips for a long second, then once on the neck, looking at Dana, who stood with a murderous look on her face.

 

“Wow,”Cecil blushed, looking a little off into space. “I’ll see you tonight then.” He purred, turning to walk away, and was gone before long.

 

Dana stood with her arms crossed, never taking her eyes off the man, who watched Cecil walk off before turning to her and grinning.

 

“I don’t know what you're up to, but if you hurt him-“

 

“You’re right. You don’t know what I’m up to. And it’s going to stay that way. But if you do figure it out, he’ll never believe you.” He went to walk past her and stopped 2 steps past her. “And you wouldn’t live long enough to tell him anyways.”

 


	9. It's Not A Duck

Carlos sat outside the studio in the cold night, waiting for Cecil to be done with his show. He hadn’t had a chance to listen, since the radio app on his phone wouldn’t work this close to the building. He had gone home to change before going to wait for Cecil, so he wasn’t sure if she had come for work or not. Nor did he know if she had come to tell the host that his boyfriend had threatened her life.

 

 

He sat, staring up at the sky, and the glowing lights in the distance that floated just above the Arby’s. he watched his breath cloud up in the air and vanish as if they were never there, and didn’t hear the studio door open.

 

“Having fun there, love?” A silky voice came softly from behind him, causing him to jump. He stood and turned around to see Cecil, standing with his hands behind his back, and grinning in his usual way. Carlos smiled softly, but it quickly left his face when he realized that Cecil had actually caused him to smile.

 

“What’s behind your back?” He looked at him skeptically, before going to reach for his arm. The other man took a step back.

 

“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I had showed you yet, now would it?” He walked down the steps, passing the scientist with his back away from him. “Lets hurry to my house so you can see.~”

 

“Fine, fine.” Carlos muttered, walking along side him.

 

They reached the small house, Cecil waving to a bush by the door. He unlocked it, skipping happily inside and turning the lights on.

 

Carlos sat on a small barstool at the kitchen counter, where Cecil was standing excited.

 

“Are you ready?” His giddy mood was almost enough to make Carlos laugh.

 

“I suppose.” He stared as Cecil set the large bottle on the counter and did his best showcase girl impression.

 

“Ta-da!” He announced, a little louder than Carlos would have liked.

 

“Wine?” He looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

 

“Yup, and I have 3 more bottles just like it. It’s vintage. I remember you saying you liked wine a while back, so I’ve been looking into good ones, and here it is!”

 

Carlos was slightly impressed.

 

“This one is kind of strong.” He mumbled, picking up the bottle and searching the label. “Do you even drink wine?”

 

“Sometimes, but not often, no... No matter! I’ll learn to love It tonight.” He smiled, obviously wanting nothing more than to please Carlos.

 

“Alright, lets open it then.” He was actually excited since Cecil had managed to find such a fine ,and expensive, wine. He planned on drinking as much as possible.

 

About 5 glasses of wine later, Cecil seemed a little wobbly, but Carlos was still hanging on. He could take wine, it was anything else that caused him to black out and lose every bit of dignity he had, as Cecil had learned.

 

“Soooo…..” Cecil slurred a little, cuddling against Carlos on the couch. “About that duck….” Carlos’s face turned red as he finished the last but of red liquid in his cup.

 

“It’s not a duck. Its just a birth mark.”

 

“They say that… a birth mark is a car from how you died in another life.” He downed about half of his glass before setting it down. “So, were you shot in the butt?”

 

“That isn’t true, Cecil. And it doesn’t even make sense.” He grabbed the bottle off the coffee table and poured the rest into his own glass. Luckily, Cecil had already brought out another bottle before he had lost his ability to stand, which was about 2 glasses ago.

 

“Still. I think its cute.” He pouted, finishing his glass.

 

Carlos took this as an opportunity.

 

“You know what I think is cute?” He wrapped his arms around the other man and brushed his thumb against his cheek.

 

“W-what…” Cecil stared at the man, not blinking, the eye shaped symbol on his forehead glowed softly, the same color as his cheeks. To Cecil’s surprise, Carlos leaned in to kiss him, but quickly redirected his kiss to the blonds neck, forcing a giggle out of him.

 

“That.” He smiled, running his fingers backwards through his hair, luckily, getting a small strand. He stood up quickly, making Cecil pout. “I’ll be back, I have to use the restroom.” Cecil waved him away in the direction of the bathroom and Carlos disappeared behind the door.

He pulled a small plastic vile from his pocket and carefully placed the hair inside. He flushed the toilet and turned on the water, while he documented some things in his travel notebook, and shoved the vile back into his pocket.

 

When he came out, Cecil had already opened the other bottle and poured another full glass. Carlos smiled, and leaned against the door way.

 

“You know, we’ve had quite a bit to drink. I’m not sure I should go home like this.” Cecil looked up at him quickly and grinned.

 

“You’re more than welcome to stay here! I have room, I mean, there’s the couch, or, or, if you’re not comfortable on the couch you can sleep in my bed, I mean, I can sleep on the couch, unless you’re okay with sleeping with me that is….” During his babbling, Carlos had made his way across the room and in front of the blushing host. His smile softened as he straddled the man’s lap and kissed him softly.

 

“We can sleep where ever you want.” He whispered into his ear, earning a small shudder from the man under him. “But I don’t think I can sleep in jeans, now can I?” He moved off of him and stood in front of him once more. Cecil sprung up from the couch, and walked towards his room with a single finger gesture. His tattoos had disappeared up his sleeves.

 

By the time Carlos had gotten into the room, only about 5 seconds after Cecil, the blond stood there holding out various articles of clothing in his hands, and also held up by the purple tentacle like things behind him. His eyes widened, and he shook his head.

 

He grabbed a pair of shorts that were dangling from one of the tendrils, and stroked it softly, obviously without its permission, as it retreated back into Cecil’s skin, a small area of his tattoos reappearing.

 

“I guess they don’t like me.” He stared at the tattoos that wiggled on his pale skin.

 

“They just aren’t used to being touched, that’s all.” He smiled, wrapping one around the dark haired man’s waist, catching him a little off guard. They were warm, really warm.

 

He touched it softly with the tips of his fingers, causing it to flinch, but stay where it was. They seemed velvety, not slimy or anything you would assume when you thought tentacles. The warmth around his waist felt nice, then slowly, the warm feeling went up his stomach and to his chest. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at Cecil, who was hiding his very much red face from him.

 

“I’m not making them do that, I swear!” He whimpered through his hands. Apparently every part of him was drunk. Even the symbol on his forehead seemed to flicker a little.

 

“Well although I would love to believe that,” Cecil whimpered again. “Why don’t you put those to use?” The blond peeked at him through his fingers curiously.

 

“Why don’t you try to undress me without using your hands?” The wine must have gotten to him somehow. He would have never done this, never. But something about tonight just made him want to. It was the wine.

 


	10. Don't touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short, doing this on my phone. But im just hear to break your hearts.

Carlos groaned, leaning forward slightly before letting gravity take control. His head was killing him amd he was extremly warm. He looked to his side and his eyes grew wide. The blond radio host snoozed softly next to him. He was almost adorable.

Once more he groaned, wanting to slap himself, but the other man had his fingers intertwined in his. He smiled softly and closed his eyes again, deciding to let himself go back to sleep until a thought hit him.

He shot up out of the bed, partially fighting and dragging Cecil with him to get his hand free. Cecil sat up quickly, more than a little alarmed.

"Whats the matter?! Is it the street sweeper again?!" Carlos stared at him for a moment before stuttering.

"D-did we have sex last night? Did that happen? Did we do that? Because... I just ...."

"Calm down, Carlos." He tried to soothe the man, getting off the bed and going to wrap his arms aroun him. Carlos flinched and pulled away.

"It-It's not alright! I didnt want to sleep with you! I never wanted to sleep with you!" He was obviously getting irritated, and frightening Cecil slightly"

"But... It was your idea.... You wanted to, you wanted to stay the night..." He teared up slightly, reaching for the tan scientist.

"Don't fucking touch me, Cecil!" He gathered his clothes from the floor and his coat off the small hook on the back of the door.

"Please, Carlos, don't go, tell me whats wrong, I don't want you to be mad. Please just talk to me?" He placed his hand gently on his shoulder, hopeing for somewhat of an answer. Instead, Carlos whipped around, grabbing Cecil by the wrist a little harder than planned and pulled him to his face.

"If I hear ANYTHING about this on your show today, we will have SO many problems. Do you understand?" He growled and shoved his arm back at him and turned to leave after grabbing his glasses off the dresser. 

Cecil fell to the ground, sobbing and didn't even bother to watch the man walk out.


	11. Everything is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small part to ride you over.

A few days had passed since Cecil had seen Carlos. He hadn't answered any of his texts or calls, and his broadcasts were becoming dull and lifeless. 

He had promised himself that he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened between him and the scientist, and so far he was doing a good job. He hadn't even mentioned him., which caused a lot of curious phone calls, and even letters slid under his door at the station. 

Dana tried asking about it, obviously noticing that the darker man hadn't been around in a while. Even though the blonde smiled and claimed everything was fine, Dana refused to buy it.

"Cecil, please. I know something happened. Just tell me whats wrong, because if he hurt you in any way, I wont stand for it." She crossed her arms and gave him her 'no bull shit' look.

He simply smiled and shrugged, stirring his now cold coffee thoughtfully. 

"It's really nothing. We don't HAVE to be at eachother's work spaces every day. But I love him and he loves me." He caressed his cheek, remembering the last time he saw and spoke with Carlos. "Everything is fine."


	12. Carlos and Carlos

Carlos stared down at his work, hardly blinking, hardly breathing. His break from the obnoxious radio host was quiet, tame, and dull. He sighed every so often, eatning concerned glances from his fellow scientists, who dared not to ask what was wrong.  
Instead they sat quietly at their desks, knowing all to well about Carlos's other personality. There had been many 'accidents' in the lab. Broken glass, chemical spills, much intended explosions, Carlos had a terrifying dark side, which his co-workers knew all to well.  
The man shifted his papers around, finally moving for the first time in about an hour. He checked his phone. Nothing.   
He slammed it down on the table, brushing everything off the table and staning and grabbing his jacket before storming out and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
